The Original Hybrid's Past preview
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Niklaus 'Klaus' has a secret that only five people in the world knows about,a secret that he is willing to kill somebody without thinking what will happen when a group of friends are ready to expose that secret in order to eliminate him and kill whoever is in they way to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**The original Hybrid's past**

 **Klaus/OC**

 **Preview-**

 **Mystic Falls(present day)-**

Razea's P.O.V.~

It was like any other day in Mystic Falls, and I'm up at five in the morning with the same dream that kept me up ever since I can remember **.** The dream is like a recurring story that plays over and over again I talk to my aunt Ileana about it but all she says is that our ancestors are trying to tell me something **.** I know deep down that my aunt is hiding something from me, but whatever it is she is probably afraid that I would get hurt at the end…so maybe I should do some research about my dreams and where it leads me or maybe I could talk to my aunt's best friend who is a Bennett witch for some answers so either I have to ready for school and the trip to New Orleans **.**

So once Mystic Falls high school started the history classes went on a coach bus and on their way to New Orleans, here is the scene of their arrival to New Orleans: **.**

 **New Orleans(present day)-**

Niklaus Mikaelson's P.O.V.~

I was busy painting a picture of a beautiful baby girl I met long ago to what she would look like right now, that was until my big brother Elijah told me there is a group of students and their teacher in town for a field trip and that we should play nice with them **.** I did not care that there are students on a field trip to my city so I quickly gave Elijah a nod and went back to painting which is almost finished **.** It was around noon when I finished my painting and looked out of my art studio window to see the students from this field trip walking by they were a bunch of mongrels to me, until I saw someone look awfully familiar to me like the baby girl that was in his painting from my past but it couldn't be so I took it upon myself to ask Elijah to contact his witch friend to find out…the girl from my past and her friend strayed away from the rest of the mongrels and snuck into my home to see my paintings and also she felt that she was being watch by someone or someone's **.**


	2. Prologue

Title: The Original Hybrid's Past

Category: Romance/Family-hint of drama

Characters: KlausxRazea, TVD Cast, TO Cast, Leila-Rose(KlausxRazea's daughter)

Summary:Niklaus 'Klaus' M and Razea P have known each other since the day she was born **.** Razea's aunt named Ileana P,did a spell which made her niece's life tied to Klaus's life…within the spell also made Klaus over protective and knowing where each other were **.** So when trouble comes around and Klaus's siblings need him, he wants nothing to do with it…until someone close to him gets him to help family **.**

~Prologue~ How they met

Razea Petrova's dream~

Ileana Petrova(Razea's aunt)~

 _Let me tell you a story of how I put two souls together…_

It was a spring day in the year of the eleventh century and my sister was having trouble giving birth to my niece, so Niklaus being a curious little kid came into my hut and put his tiny hand on my sister's belly which surprise me cause it calm my niece down…it seems that my niece responds to Niklaus very well I hope in the future these two will stick together **.** So when I touch Niklaus's head for a simple appreciation for calming my niece down, I saw a glimpse of the future and it looked like a Shakespeare story called Romeo and Juliet…and the stars were Niklaus and my niece named Razea and she was wearing the necklace that Niklaus was holding in his tiny hand **.** The necklace was beautiful it was a silver rope with a pearl and inside the pearl is a tiny wolf, and I knew exactly what to do with the necklace…which was a spell that would link two soul mates together but for this instance it would be Niklaus and Razea by using their blood to make the spell work **.** The spell was very powerful it came with being very protective and also knowing where each other were at all times, so after the spell I would put it around her wrist until she is older than it can go around her neck…here is the scene between Ileana and her sister then Ileana and Niklaus lets see what shall happen: **.**

"Illena you need come quick,you sister needs you right now"said a villager

"I'm on my way*tells her sister to hold on for a bit longer in her mind*"-said Illena Petrova

So Illena went to her hut where her sister is trying to calm down her daughter before she gives birth **.** The mikaelson family where the children are having some fun after their chores,Niklaus slip away from his siblings to go on his own little adventure where he stubled on a necklace…that was beautiful it was a silver rope with a pearl and inside the pearl is a tiny wolf inside that represented his biological father's pack **.** Niklaus then continue on his own adventure and came into my hut and put his tiny hand on my sister's belly,which surprise me cause it calm my niece down…it seems that my niece responds to Niklaus very well I hope in the future these two will stick together **.** When I touch Niklaus's head for a simple appreciation for calming my niece down, I saw a glimpse of the future and it looked like a Shakespeare story called Romeo and Juliet…and the stars were Niklaus and my niece named Razea and she was wearing the necklace that Niklaus was holding in his tiny hand **.**

Through the years Klaus and Razea have gotten very close to each other, where Klaus ask me to court my niece around despite what everybody thought…they realize they have fallen in love with each other and siblings were happy for their brother but Mikael and Esther weren't all that happy and hated what I did to their nasty plan **.** Then tradgey struck the family one night when we had to go into the caves,cause our neighbors went and changed into their wolf form…Henrik the youngest beg Niklaus to come with him to see the men change but little Henrik was too close and was killed instantly so Esther went into her dark magic after me and ayana refuse to do the spell to make her children invisible **.** So that night while Esther was using her dark magic to make her children into vampires and her husband a vampire hunter,I was using my own magic on my niece so she can stay human all her life and being link to Klaus since birth it made it easier…so Klaus can have thousands of years and birthdays with my niece until the time is right for my vision to take its toll in the coming of years **.**

 **End of Past-**

 **Beginning of the Present-(Preview for chapter one)-**

 **Mystic Falls(present day)**

Razea's P.O.V.~

It was like any other day in Mystic Falls, and I'm up at five in the morning with the same dream that kept me up ever since I can remember **.** The dream is like a recurring story that plays over and over again I talk to my aunt Ileana about it but all she says is that our ancestors are trying to tell me something **.** I know deep down that my aunt is hiding something from me, but whatever it is she is probably afraid that I would get hurt at the end…so maybe I should do some research about my dreams and where it leads me or maybe I could talk to my aunt's best friend who is a Bennett witch for some answers so either I have to ready for school and the trip to New Orleans **.**

So once Mystic Falls high school started the history classes went on a coach bus and on their way to New Orleans, here is the scene of their arrival to New Orleans: **.**

 **New Orleans(present day)**

Niklaus Mikaelson's P.O.V.~

I was busy painting a picture of a beautiful baby girl I met long ago to what she would look like right now, that was until my big brother Elijah told me there is a group of students and their teacher in town for a field trip and that we should play nice with them **.** I did not care that there are students on a field trip to my city so I quickly gave Elijah a nod and went back to painting which is almost finished **.** It was around noon when I finished my painting and looked out of my art studio window to see the students from this field trip walking by they were a bunch of mongrels to me, until I saw someone look awfully familiar to me like the baby girl that was in his painting from my past but it couldn't be so I took it upon myself to ask Elijah to contact his witch friend to find out…the girl from my past and her friend strayed away from the rest of the mongrels and snuck into my home to see my paintings and also she felt that she was being watch by someone or someone's **.**


End file.
